Now You Don't
by autumnleaves1991
Summary: (ON HIATUS) Lula is working on the streets doing magic, when she is approached by a hooded figure and asked to join the Four Horsemen. Following the course of the movie, Lula begins to work with her new team and the mysterious Jack Wilder. This does contain SPOILERS if you have not seen Now You See Me 2. Jack/Lula.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Now You See Me series.

Since I got such a positive reaction from my other story _My Girl_ I decided to write a multiple chapter fic about my favorite couple Jack and Lula. This will take place during the Now You See Me 2 movie so if you haven't seen the movie, this does contain SPOILERS. Please read and review. Thanks!

 **** **Now You Don't**

 **Chapter One: Prequel**

It was the third night in the row she had been doing the same routine on the same street corner. This is how they started, she thinks to herself. The four horsemen, the greatest magicians of our time.

She is bored with the same routine, the same gullible tourists, the same New York. Lula had come to New York seven years ago with the dream of becoming a famous magician. This was the same city that the greats had all began, especially her idol Lionel Shrike. Lula stands on her makeshift box and begins calling to the masses of people swarming around her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will now be performing an act of amazement. Something your eyes have never seen before! I will choose a random member of the audience and make them disappear by swirling them in this clothe." Lula shouts, pulling a deep purple sheet from her hand.

The children at her feet begin to shout at her to pick them, but all she can focus on is a strange man covered by a hood watching her from the shadows of the alley. She points to the stranger and calls him forward but, he retreats into the darkness and seems to disappear into thin air. But Lula knows there is always a solution, or else she would never be a magician.

Lula refocuses and picks a young woman towards the front who seems like she has taken part in the time old saying of _Its 5 O'clock somewhere_. The young woman stumbles forward and Lula moves to her part of the trick, wrapping the deep purple sheet around her arm till it swirls around the young woman and she disappears. Lula continues to prompt the audience about the location of the young woman and she notices the hooded figure has reappeared in the corner. With a swirl of the clothe she makes the woman reappear, collects her money and quickly ends her show.

Lula steps down from her box and follows the hooded figures quickly retreating backside. She weaves and dives down different alleys and almost seems to lose him at some point. Lula quickly realizes that if he wanted her not to follow him he could easily lose her, but this man wants her to follow him. This should have frightened her but in a world of magic, she is more intrigued rather than frightened.

Suddenly the man stops and turns, Lula recognizes him instantly, Dylan Rhodes. Dylan Rhodes was the FBI agent that was following the trail of the horsemen last year.

"Hello Lula. I have been watching you for some time." He tells her.

"Listen, I have nothing to do with the horsemen I am just a fan. What do you want Agent Rhodes?" he seems surprised she know who he is.

"You know me, well of course you're a fan of the horsemen and I seemed to be on the news all the time last year. Well I am actually here to talk to you about the horsemen but not the way you think. I am here to recruit you to the four horsemen, Henley has left and we need someone with your talent to fill the void."

Lula's mouth drops open, "What the hell are you talking about? You hate the horsemen you tried to put them in jail, and now you're a talent scout for them? Wait…oh my god you were working with them the whole time! They had someone on the inside, that's how they were able to slip through the cracks." Lula takes a deep breath.

"Exactly, and like I said Henley has left us, she couldn't stand the waiting so we need a fourth horsemen to join the group again."

"Wait," Lula stares him down, "You said Henley has left the group and you need me to be the fourth horsemen. With Henley gone there should be only two horsemen remaining unless…NO WAY! Jack is alive isn't he?!" Lula begins to freak out, Jack Wilder was her favorite of the group and when he "died" she was so upset, and now knowing he's alive she is ecstatic.

"Now calm down, you obviously can't tell anyone that Jack Wilder is alive. He is worth more to us dead at the time being."

"Well of course I know that," Lula scoffs, "How are we going to do this? What do I need to do? I have so many questions! Why did Henley leave? Where have they been hiding this whole time? What have they been doing?"

"Whoa, that's a lot of questions let's focus on one question at a time. Henley left because she didn't want to wait anymore. The rest of the guys have been in hiding working together to perfect their craft, to work as one single organism." Rhodes tells her.

"Oh, so you need a girl. Why me? I know you have been watching me for some time. I have seen you at my shows always in the shadows." Lula tells him.

"Well Lula I picked you for many reasons but the main one being your expertise with disappearances. You can make anything disappear; birds, humans, rabbits, and most importantly yourself."

Lula takes a moment to collect herself, the questions she had previously asked bubbled at the surface. But, before she has a chance to ask, Rhodes speaks again.

"You are the answer to the magician catchphrase, Now You See Me…"

"Now you don't," she finishes the statement for him, and with a snap of her fingers the purple clothe returns itself to her hand and she swirls it around them and they together disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Now You See Me movie franchise.

Wow! Thank you for all the love guys! I am sorry it took me so long to update I started a summer job and the hours have been crazy! I will try to update as soon as I can. I am planning to write another chapter today!

Chapter Two: The Meeting

When Dylan Rhodes emerged from the purple sheet he was amazed to see he was in his own apartment on Fourteenth Street. How had Lula known where to take them, he had no idea.

"So are you going to answer my questions now?" Lula asks him.

"Ok," Dylan agrees moving towards the couch in the center of the room, "go ahead, you have my full attention."

Lula continued question after question for what seemed like hours until she was satisfied she had all the answers. "So, what is going to happen now? What is my first mission?" Lula asks pacing.

"Well you need to meet the guys. Starting with Daniel, if Atlas doesn't approve of you then you won't make any headway with the others. You will go to Daniel's apartment and show him some of your moves, and then disappear. I will leave how you do it, up to you."

"How will I know where to find him," Lula asks, Dylan produces a piece of paper from his pocket with a Queens address written on it, "Oh an address that seems so simple for a magician…Alright I will go first thing in the morning! Have a great night Dylan." And with that Lula disappeared into the night to plan her first trick for the horsemen.

The next morning Lula woke to the sound of construction outside her window. Cursing the city workers of New York for waking her up so early in the morning, Lula began to gather her supplies for the day.

Lula left the apartment around noon to head over to Daniels place. When she arrived no one was there and she began her plan to amaze.

 _Several Hours Later…_

Daniel opened the door to his apartment, still thinking about his meeting with The Eye. When he entered his apartment there was a woman there laying on his couch.

"Ok, who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Daniel asks staring down the girl.

"Well I could tell you about how I got in here but that would ruin the fun wouldn't it Atlas?" Suddenly a large knife falls from the ceiling and chops Lula's head off, blood pouring from her neck onto Atlas's clean floors.

Daniel walks away and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, "Yes, that's very impressive, but let me ask you again. Who are you and how did you get into my apartment?"

"You know I am a little disappointed that you didn't like my trick. I worked hard on that one; I need something else to impress you. I bet if Jack were here he would be impressed by my magic."

Atlas turned and saw the young woman sitting on a bar stool at his kitchen counter. How she had managed to leave the couch and move to the bar stool without him noticing was impressive. But, he wasn't going to allow the young woman to know that yet.

"Jacks dead…you know that. He died in a car accident last year."

"Yeah, I know that's not true. I know Jack is alive and I know Henley left and I know you are still emotionally raw from her leaving." Daniel turned and looked at the woman.

"You can't know all those things," Daniel grabs a string of rope and begins to bind her hands, "Since you know all this I can't let you leave. You could be a danger to us all."

Atlas tries three times to bind Lula's hands but each time she continues to hand the rope back to him.

"Listen, I am not a danger to you guys I just want you to let me join the group. I can help come on." Lula begs Atlas.

"No, I am taking you to the rest of the group until we find out what to do with you."

"Not going to happen Daniel," and with that Lula pulls the clothe from her hand and disappears into thin air.

"That is not good." Daniel says to the empty room.

Back in his apartment Dylan Rhodes is sitting on his couch planning the next move for the Four Horsemen. With Lula the four horsemen are truly one again and can right wrongs and change things for so many people. Out of the corner of his eye Dylan sees a swirl of purple and Lula steps out of it.

"Lula…how did things go with Atlas? Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

"I for sure got his attention Dylan, he tried to tie me up and bring me to you and the rest of the guys. I think it is safe to say we will be seeing each other again fairly soon."

"Sooner than you think, I have called together a meeting of the four horsemen to introduce you to the others and plan out our next move."  
Lula plops down on Rhodes couch and begins talking through the plan for her debut act with the four horsemen. They get to her role in the production when the door slams open. Atlas is talking to two other men about a woman in his apartment when they stop and see Lula and Dylan smiling up at them.

"She's with you…" Daniel starts out.

"No," Dylan tells him, "she's with us… guys this is Lula, she is the new horsemen."

Lula smiling looks at Dylan and then up the stairs to the other members of her group. Daniel is surprised; Merritt is smiling that perverted smile, and Jack, the one she is most eager to meet can't take his eyes away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Now You See Me or else we would not have to write Fanfiction to see more Jack and Lula.

I told you I would update again today! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I love adding more Jack and Lula into my stories because they are just so cute! Please read and review!

 **Chapter Three: Act I**

Jack was surprised at Atlas talking about a young woman inside his apartment who knew about his existence. Since he faked his own death one year ago, it had been a lonely existence. Only a handful of people knew that he was alive and it had begun to takes its toll on the young magician. Lately he had become short with Dylan and the other horsemen and had talked about leaving the team. When Henley left he was sure his time would come, but instead they continued to hide in the shadows and worked on Dylan's goal of having them work as "one single organism". Whatever the hell that meant.

The group of men approached the apartment door of their mentor and leader Dylan Rhodes. Atlas continued to ramble about the woman and worried about her spilling the beans on them, and especially Jack. When they entered the apartment there stood Dylan and a woman.

"She's with you…" Atlas exclaims shocked.

"No…," Dylan tells him, "she's with us…guys this is Lula she's the new horsemen."

All the guys were looking at her, Daniel was surprised, Merritt was giving her that smile he only reserves for the ladies, and Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. Lula was staring at him back and then took a step back, let out a nervous chuckle and exclaimed, "A GIRL HORSEMEN! YAY!," raising her arms into the air.

Dylan touched her shoulder and the guy's expressions all change at once, looking at Dylan's choice with uncertainty. Lula slowly lowered her arms and gave the guys an awkward smile. The other horsemen slowly descended the stairs till they are eye level with one another. No one talks and there is a slight awkwardness in the room.

Merritt steps forward, "Well I'll be the first one to break the ice. Lula nice to meet you," Merritt sticks out his hand for her to shake and Lula returns it excitedly. "I believe you have already met and thoroughly freaked our Daniel Atlas, and this is the youngest member of our troop Jack Wilder."

Lula steps forward to shake Daniel's hand, and then turns to Jack. Jack reaches out and their hands touch. Jack takes a deep breath and doesn't let go, being deprived of human contact for so long.

"Lula, that's a nice name." Jack tells her, still holding on to her hand.

"Okay…now that introductions are finished, let's work on the real reason we are all here. Our new targets…Jack you can let go now," Dylan says staring at Jack and Lula who are still holding hands.

"Oh…" Jack quickly pulls his hand away and moves to sit on the couch, missing the disappointed look on Lula's face.

"As I was saying our next target is the owner of a company called Octa, his name is Owen Case, his new software secretly steals data on its users. We need to expose this guy and shut him down. Here's how we are going to do this…" Dylan goes into the mechanics of the act and everyone gets their assignment by the time they are finished it is night and Dylan calls it quits for the evening.

"All right everyone, meet back here tomorrow and we will continue working. We only have a week until the company's software goes live so we need to get our act together. Work together as one single organism."

Jack rolls his eyes at the statement he has heard over and over again for the past year and looks around at the others. Merritt and Daniel are looking at the ground, replaying the plan in their heads over and over again, and Dylan is cleaning up from their dinner. The only one unaccounted for is the girl. Lula is standing in the corner looking at him from her dark lashes. Jack stops what he is doing and takes a moment to focus on the newest member of their group.

Lula is young no more than twenty-six, with dark brown hair, and a slender body. Her eyes which are still staring into his are a dark chocolate brown, and her lips are red from her constant biting of her lips. Jack looks away, thinking of his past relationships and knowing that this would go nowhere and only lead to heart ache for them both. Jack turns and looks at her one more time and then stands and leaves the room.

 ** _One Week Later_**

The plan goes off without a hitch and the horsemen make their appearance on the stage. Jack looks on from the corner, watching his team take the glory, while he is still technically "dead". Jack can't take his eyes off of Lula, she's wearing her new leather jacket and black boots and he thinks she is beautiful. Despite everything, Lula has continued to gain his attention all week. During practice this week she continued to stare him down with her brown eyes, and make him laugh with her quirky personality.

"We are the Four Horsemen!" the group begins. Jack begins to pace, and watches for anyone that may recognize him. Suddenly, the lights on the stage go out, and a man appears on the screen, his face half covered by machine.

"You have all been lied to by the horsemen. They are not what they appear to be." Jack glances around and the radio buzzes in his ear the Dylan's voice telling them to run and get off the stage.

"….Jack Wilder is alive and well!" A spotlight shines on Jack and the crowd around him goes nuts, cell phones going off and flashing him in the eyes. Jack runs towards the stage where Lula is standing frozen, waiting for him. Jack grabs her hand and pulls them to follow the others. As they are running they hear the voice call out FBI agent Dylan Rhodes and they know Dylan has been found out.

Jack continues to pull Lula behind him, all four of them running for the roof so they can slide down the chute into the laundry and make their escape. Everything was not going according to plan but they had to make their escape or face imprisonment. One by one they slide down the chute until it was just Jack and Lula. Jack pulls her forward and pushes her down to safety and quickly follows.

Everything was fine, they were safe, until they arrived in China.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me.

I AM SO SORRY about not updating! I did not have access to a computer for part of the Summer and things have been so crazy with work, and I got married! I promise to be better about updating from now on. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give you something! :)

Chapter Four: China

Anyone could tell from the looks on the Horsemen's faces this was not where they were expecting to land. The plan was simple enough, escape off the roof into the laundry chute and land in a nice fluffy pile of towels. The plan was not to end up in China. Somehow, none of them thought that could be a possibility.

The people in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and focused on the group of four. For a moment no one spoke. Then all hell broke loose. The chefs with large knives began to push them and shout at them in Chinese. The group began turning on one another everyone seemed to be blaming Jack for misplacing the truck, and Merritt was shouting something about not remembering a Chinese restaurant being down here.

One of the bigger chefs with a butcher knife pushed Lula threw the door into the dining area.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Jack shouts from the back.

When they enter the dining room the room is silent, until the waitress shouts at Lula to get out of the way.

"I am so starving right now, is anyone else starving?" Lula asks.

"Yeah, I am strangely starving too." Jack agrees.

"What the heck is going on here, what happened?" Atlas begins to panic. Merritt pushes his way towards the front of the restaurant into the streets where his suspicions are confirmed.

"Guys I don't think they call it Chinese food here…I think they just call it food." Merritt begins slowly.

"WHAT THE….How is this possible?" Atlas asks.

A man with curly hair holding a menu begins to laugh loudly, turning slowly to the group. "I believe it's what you would call "magic"."

"…Chase?" Merritt questions the man.

"Oh my god that guy looks EXACTLY like you! Like EXACTLY!" Lula grabs Merritt's arm dramatically and Jack can't help but notice how cute she is.

Atlas steps towards the man to question and suddenly every person in the room has a gun trained on them. "See, my boss don't mess around," the man called Chase tells them.

Jack tries to remain calm about the fifty something guns trained on them right now but he's having a hard time. The one thing that is sending him on edge is the guy with the gun in Lula's face.

"Take them away!" Chase shouts to the men. The team are grabbed and shoved towards the door. Jack looks down and grabs Lula's hand in his left and struggles to escape the grasp on his right. Lula looks down the moment their hands connect and shoots back up the Jack. He is struggling to free himself and still keeping an iron grip on her.

The magicians are shoved into a black van and begin quickly making their way down the streets of Macau.

In the van the air is tense but Chase is having the time of his life.

"So, what's the game here brother?" Merritt asks Chase.

"Well, my boss wants you, and now he has you. End of story." He replies.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Lula asks from the back, sitting next to Jack.

Chase proceeds to tell them the story of how his brother and he used to have an act together, and how one left and became famous leaving the other all on his own.

Lula tuned him out after a few minutes and turned to Jack.

"Where are they taking us?" she whispers to Jack.

"I don't know but whatever happens stay with me ok?" he tells her.

"Jack…what happened back there, what was that?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" he asks. Lula gestures to their still connected hands raising them for him to see.

Jack quickly lets her hand go, "I was just protecting a team member, that's all." He says turning away from her to look at the window.

Lula could have kicked herself for mentioning it to Jack. When they arrive at a large casino and are ushered through the doors to an elevator. Lula would not admit it out loud but she was scared. This was not how she thought her first night as a horsemen would end up.

In the elevator, Jack notices her silence and turns her around to look at him, pulling her towards him. Lula looks up in alarm. Jack pulls her to stand in front of him, placing his two hands on her hips in comfort. This time, Lula thought to herself she wouldn't mention their situation to him again.

Suddenly, the doors open from the opposite way, and the group is ushered inside the room. A small man is throwing cards to each hand in front of a large window that overlooks the city. The cards tumble to the floor.

"Ta-Da!" the man shouts from his position walking towards the horsemen, "lovely to be working with you!" he tells them.

"Wait, what do you mean working with us?" Atlas asks confused.

"Well, the same way a magician who pulls a rabbit out of his hat is working with that rabbit, you are my rabbits," the man tells them, "let me introduce myself…"

"Your Walter Mabry, you died a year ago." Jack says cutting his off.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello!

I am so sorry about my neglect for this story. I am having severe writers block. I have decided for the time being to place this story on hiatus. I know that's not what you want but I need time to fall in love with this story again.

It frustrates me when authors don't update, and I don't want to be that way as well. I have plans to continue writing and check back to see some of my other stories for the time being.

Thank you for all the love, reviews, favorites!

autumnleaves1991


End file.
